


Reassurance

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Morrigan's Eyes [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece to Through Morrigan's Eyes. Cullen goes to talk to Evelyn after having a conversation with Morrigan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

As Cullen closes the door to Evelyn's quarters, he can hear a soft thunk from above. He smiles to himself, because he knows that sound means she's using the throwing knives and training dummy he had set up for her. When Cullen reaches the top of the steps, he sees Evelyn pulling the knives out of the dummy. Her hair is down, and he takes note of that because he's rarely seen it out of the bun she usually keeps it in. When she turns to face him, he sees that she had been crying. "Love?" Evelyn frowns at him, and puts away the knives.

"When you knew that you have feelings for me, what was it that attracted you to me?" She asks softly. Cullen is surprised, but not overly so that she asked. He realizes that the witch, Morrigan had been right in coming to him about it. He closes the distance between them and pulls Evelyn into an embrace.

"Your eyes were the first thing I noticed about you. I had never seen anyone with your eye color before. Silvery grey, almost ethereal." Cullen leans in and gently kisses each eyelid. "And the way your smile lit up the room." He kisses the corners of her mouth.

"The way you would blush when flirting with me, especially if I flirted back." Cullen kisses each cheek.

"It's just... Well, this is going to seem silly, but..." Evelyn looks away from him. Cullen kisses the top of her head and squeezes her, to try to encourage her to continue. "When Alistair arrived today, he thought I looked like Solana from behind. And I... It upset me."

"But you look nothing like her. From the front or behind." Cullen says reassuringly, "at least not that I remember, but it's been over a decade. I think at most you and she might have a similar hair color."

"You had feelings for her though." Cullen stares at Evelyn as her words hang in the air.

"I had a mild infatuation with her, when we were in the circle together." Cullen inhales deeply, and exhales slowly. "What had been on my mind as far as memories of her were concerned wasn't that I had feelings for her, but the words I said to her when she rescued me. Especially after I found out that she died. I could never take them back, but when I met with Morrigan at the Winter Palace, she told me that Solana had forgiven me. That was the last time I ever thought about her."

"And you never thought of her when you saw me?" Evelyn meets Cullen's gaze, and he sees worry in her eyes.

"I never have, and I never will. To be honest, I barely knew the woman. And I'm okay with that. You, Evelyn Trevelyan are the only woman I ever been with that it feels right, like our bodies were made for each other. You are the woman that I gave my heart to. No one else has ever held it."

"Truly?" Evelyn asks, with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, you are the only woman I will ever love." Evelyn beams at Cullen, and the light from her smile warms his heart. "I love you, Evelyn."

"I love you too, Cullen."


End file.
